trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
SneakyTrickster
- Hubtop= - Glasses= }} |caption='of courZe im online, im alwayZ online ~*~AZ' |title= Mage of Time |age= 8.12 Alternian solar sweeps (17.59 earth years) |screenname= sneakyTrickster ST |style= i rarely capitaliZe or punctuate(unleZZ i need to) and i replace lowercaZe S with uppercaZe Z, my Zuffix meanZ travelling away and my initialZ ~*~AZ |zodiac= Unknown(unnamed) |specibus= Swordkind(Scimitarkind), Bookkind, Spellkind |modus= Detail modus(Recipe Tablet) - wallet, recipe, and pictionary |relations= 4 Eyed 4 Tailed Slybeast(Kitsune/Fox) - Lusus(Dead) Aniazitsunesprite - lusus/prototyped future dead dreamself(Alive) Unknown Ancestor - Ancestor(Unknown/Time Travel Alive) Unnamed orange/red blood Moirail - Current(Alive) Unnamed indigo/violet blood Kismesis - Current(Alive) |home= Petrified Crystal Forest |planet= Land of Fog and Fanfics |like= Literature, Techno music, and Art. |hate= Law enforcement officers, Blood Discrimination, and Grape or Citrus flavored foods }} Aniazi Ednian, also known by her Trollian handle sneakyTrickster, is one of the land Dwelling Trolls. Her associated zodiac sign is Unknown or rather Unnamed. Her handle is a reference her lusus which is a Slybeast(Kitsune/Fox), they are known to be tricksters and can be quite sneaky. Biography Hivebent Aniazi has 2 sets of horns but these are likely to fuse together as they get longer, she is a Teal-Cerulean blood(Mid-High Class). The typing quirk she uses (Z instead of s and S) is a reference to the Z in her name. Aniazi dresses quite excessively for a Blue caste, wearing odd shoes, fashionably torn up patched pants, cloaks/capes, and a tattoo that wraps around her wrist but is most times hidden. Her fashion sense, in as much as the term can be used to describe how trolls dress, could be likened to a combination of Punk (pants, and shoes) and Fantasy(cloaks/capes, and later made cosplay outfits). She plays too many Visual novels and reads too many Fanfics. Aniazi dual wields a pair of Scimigital, a weapon she made from a black scimitar covered in her own blood, her laptop, and a diamond. Scimigital is a pure black technology sword as hard as diamond with an electric blue glow around it, it has hidden keys on its handle she can use to time travel, or create a blue holo screen that she can use like a regular computer. The 2 can also combine into a 2 hand sword called Great Scimigital that can change into a laptop form if needed. (Doc Scratch has raised the possibility that items like the Tempus or Spatium Wands don't actually allow the player to manipulate/travel through time or space and are essentially useless; rather the ability to travel through time or space is an innate ability of the player.) Aniazi's Advanced hive is located within a semi-petrified forest, at the center of the many gigantic trees. She made a network of Skyways to connect the trees which she has hollowed out and made into rooms. There is a rocket powered elevator in the middle tree, as a lift to get into the respiteblock. Aniazi believes her and her friends are the only players in this session. Upon arriving on her planet, Land of Fog and Fanfics, she began alchemizing communication devices and weapons from items she had around, which resulted in 2 Scimigital, and a pair of computer sunglasses, and Ofuda(magic talismans). She also started an organization of Sneakiness(Ninja Yakuza), the members of which are the inhabiting Pearl Blue foxes of her land. From this business she collects money, resources, and assassinates people. She ultimate time device is a tablet that looks like a visual novel screen with save slots, load slots, rewind, fast forward, and settings option. 'UNDER CONSTRUCTION ATM' Category:Troll Category: OGaga Category:Violet Blood